


Godly Marine: Killed

by Scarpool



Category: NCIS, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action, Crime, Crossover, Drama, Gen, Mystery, scarpool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarpool/pseuds/Scarpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Kahale, a son of Athena and also a U.S. marine has been Murdered. Annabeth will lead a mission to find out the culprit(s) and figure out why. Characters from Percy Jackson and NCIS meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Headlights flashed brightly on a deserted street. Michael was driving his red Maserati GranTurismo 40 mph over the speed limit, fear taking over him. Outside, beasts howled in their hunt and a car was tailing him. The dashboard told that it was 1:12 A.M. His hands were shaking as he fumbled for his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Come on, come on. Pick up!"

"Um, h-hello?" A groggy voice asked.

"Annabeth!"

"Michael, is that you? What's wrong, your voice..."

"Annabeth, help me!"

"Where are you, what's going on?"

"I'm-"

Tires screeching cut him off. A gunshot.

The red Maserati crashed into a lamp post. The airbags deployed but were destroyed and joined with the wreckage. The cell phone landed onto the passenger seat, and blood sprinkled on its screen. A car zoomed away.

"Michael, what was that? Michael? Michael!"


	2. 1

Tony, Ziva, and McGee were at their desks.

Tony was on his computer with head phones on and laughing his butt off. McGee had long ago abandoned the pretense of typing on his computer, and Ziva had a very confused face, one she gave Tony often.

"Oh no," Tony said, "That's just not right." He chuckled loudly again.

McGee and Ziva exchanged glances.

"What is he doing?" Ziva part mouthed, part whispered to McGee. He shrugged and craned his neck, trying to see Tony's screen discretely.

Ziva cleared her throat and spoke up "Tony. Tony. Hello?"

"Tony!" she screamed impatiently

Tony looked up from his screen "Wha-?"

"Care to share?"

"Yeah," his eyes drifted back to the screen "I'm catching up on this show, which is hilarious, but I couldn't watch it because I didn't have time to, so I got Netflix."

"Well you're going to have to watch it later." Gibbs came in grabbing his gear. "Dead marine."

-διαφορετική θέση και του χρόνου-

Annabeth ran outside in the dark night. She banged on the door to the bighouse. Chiron opened the door, his curlers still in his tail.

"Annabeth, what is it?"

"It's Michael. He's been shot."

Chiron's eyes widened. "Ah, I do believe you should come inside..." He frowned at something behind her. Annabeth turned to see Percy jogging over.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Annabeth," he said, "I saw it. I saw Michael in my dream. I'm sorry."

Annabeth swallowed, "It's fine. I'm okay."

"Come inside, both of you," Chiron said, turning back inside, "Let us discuss this."

After Annabeth and Percy described what they had seen. Chiron put a hand on his chin thoughtfully.

"A gunshot?" Chiron mumbled, "That's most interesting..." He turned his attention back to the demigods in front of him. "You should probably investigate his death. Since he was a marine, NCIS will be in charge of the inquiry."

"The what now?" asked Percy

"The Naval Criminal Investigative Service" replied Annabeth.

"Oh."

"You, my dear," the centaur said, addressing Annabeth, "will take three companions with you."

"What, but Chiron, the usual number is two companions. Why are you suggesting that she takes three?" asked Percy.

"I know that, but to be like NCIS there has to be a group of four," replied Chiron. "Look here, I don't like that either, but to avoid some excess of questions, you're going to have to be like NCIS. I will give to you and your companions all the equipment."

"Like what?" asked Percy

"Cameras, uniforms, guns. But doesn't there have to be a forensic pathologist and a forensic specialist of any kind?" Inquired Annabeth.

Chiron's eyebrows knit together, "The mortal investigators will take care of that. Now, more on this in the morning-well, er- at least after breakfast."

-διαφορετική θέση και του χρόνου-

McGee took a picture of the man in the red Maserati.

"Looks pretty young." remarked McGee, "Not older than twenty would be my guess."

"We'll figure that out later, probie," Tony said, "Just keep taking pictures."

Tony brought up his camera and took a picture of McGee. McGee scowled at him. Tony started laughing, but then stopped and frowned.

"What?" Asked McGee. He spun around.

"NCIS," said a blonde girl, showing her badge and I.D. to a cop.

"NCIS, huh?" Tony said, looking over the group of four.

"Those people look too young to be working as federal agents," McGee said.

"Yeah," said Tony eyeing the blonde, "besides, we are the one and only NCIS. You think the blonde one is too young for me?"

"I'm not even going to answer that question. And don't you remember New Orleans?"

The group started coming up to the car and then Tony stepped up, blocking their way to the car, body, and rest of the crime scene.

"Why hello, may I do anything for you?" Tony smiled at the blonde. He was surprised to see her eyes. An intense, unusual gray, but he didn't let the surprise show. "I'm special agent Anthony DiNozzo, but," he said looking at the blonde, "you may call me Tony." He stretched out his hand.

Tony saw some humor in the blonde's eyes. "Anne Lima," she shook the hand, "This is agent Percy Jackson."

A young man with black hair, sea green eyes, and the perfect tan shook Tony's hand.

"Clarisse La Rue and Grover Underwood." A big, mean looking girl came and grabbed my hand in a sturdy grip. Just by looking at her I automatically knew she could beat me up. "Wow, what a grip," Tony murmured.

Grover was skinny with curly hair and a goatee.

Just then, Gibbs showed up.

-διαφορετικό πρόσωπο-

Annabeth was, admittedly, excited, not that she would tell anyone that. She was on an undercover mission as a federal agent. The fake name was just in case her name was on the phone. After they were finished introducing each other an older man showed up at Tony's side giving a questioning look pointed to Annabeth and her team.

"Hey boss," said Tony.

'Boss' looked at Annabeth's team and then back at Tony.

"Oh right, guys, this is very special agent Gibbs. Boss, these are agents Lima, Jackson, La Rue, and Underwood." They all smiled when Tony said they're names, except Clarisse, who just nodded her head upwards like she was saying, "punk."

Gibbs nodded his head. "So what's your job here?" he asked.

Percy, Clarisse, and Grover looked at Annabeth. "We're investigating the death of a Marine," answered Annabeth.

"What!?" Tony exclaimed, "But that's what we're doing!"

"I don't pair up," Gibbs said.

"The higher-ups aren't really asking," Annabeth responded.

"What is you base?" Gibbs asked.

"Long Island," Annabeth said.

"I will-" Gibbs phone started ringing, and he frowned. Gibbs looked at the caller ID, before picking up. "Leon, what is this?... You know I-... alright." He snapped his phone shut.

"Looks like we will be working together," Gibbs stated.

Annabeth's mouth twitched upwards, "I hope information will be able to flow freely between us, Gibbs."

Gibbs lightly scoffed, and he walked away. Tony cleared his throat and moved out of their way.

"Ouch," remarked Percy

"Yeah, look at him," said Grover.

"I wasn't talking about the guy, he's in a worse condition. I was talking about the car, I mean a red Maserati..."

"Oh, Michael," Annabeth whispered so nobody could here, "What happened?"

Michael's body looked like all the monsters of Tartarus, unexpectedly, came and attacked him, leaving him bruised, scarred, and for the finale, a bullet hole starting from his left side and ending up puncturing the heart. Annabeth spotted the tire marks of the crashed car and another set with number marks next to them. Michael's cell phone was still flipped open and sitting of the passenger seat.

"We think that he may have contacted or tried to contact someone with the cell that's on the passenger seat," said Tony.

"No, really!?" exclaimed Clarisse sarcastically. "I totally didn't figure that out!"

Annabeth turned to them and saw Clarisse roll her eyes like, "Can you believe this guy?"

-διαφορετικό πρόσωπο –

Clarisse was seriously surprised when Annabeth chose her as a companion on the quest, or is it investigation? Eh- who cares? Anyway, when she had to choose the three companions, it was so obvious who the first two were going to be: Percy and Grover. Everyone was expecting someone from the Athena cabin to be the third, but we were all wrong, because she chose Clarisse. Everyone, including Percy, Grover, and Clarisse said at the same time, "What?!"

It wasn't like Annabeth and Clarisse were friends. Okay, maybe once in a blue moon they would agree with each other and help each other, or maybe there was a crisis and they were both on the same side, but it didn't happen often. But nobody questioned her. They all knew that Annabeth has her reasons.

Clarisse didn't like it. Going on a quest with Prissy? Ha, that's funny. 'This is probably going to be the worst operation ever!' Thought Clarisse.

But actually, it wasn't going so bad, there was this idiot agent called Tony, who kept eyeing Annabeth. He either didn't notice that he was way too old for her or just didn't care. There was this other old agent she did like though, his name was Gibbs. He didn't mention his first name. Gibbs was obviously the 'Boss', meaning the guy in charge. He carried himself in confidence and leadership, something that Clarisse respected. He had a mind of his own, but also followed the orders of his superiors, though sometimes questioning them. Clarisse knew that he was a man to make his own theories and views, trust in his comrades, and never make assumptions. Or he was a really good actor, but that was doubtful. This guy was military.

Clarisse tore attention to the crime scene. Michael, son of Athena. What she knew was that Michael first came to Camp Half-Blood when he was thirteen. He had run away from home. Three years later, he left camp, and joined the U.S. Marines. It was his decision. Rarely, he would IM his siblings, and maybe once or twice in the five years he was gone, he would visit. Now, he was black-and-blue-and-red. Bruises and bloody scars covered his body. It was quite painful to look at.

-διαφορετικό πρόσωπο –

Percy lightly touched Annabeth's arm. "Hey," he murmured, "you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Jethro!" Percy turned to see two men walking over to them, carrying cases. The one speaking, the older one, had a light fedora hat. "Good morning!"

"Not good for this guy, Duck," Gibbs replied.

"Well yes, I assum- oh," the man stopped as he saw the four 'Long island Agents', "I do believe, there are more young sprouts to this pot."

"NCIS agents from Long Island," Tony said.

"Ah! Well, I am Dr. Donald Mallard," the Doctor extended his hand.

Annabeth was the first to accept the hand. "Anne Lima."

A round of introductions went by. "Yes, now who is our brave soul who has brought us here today?"

McGee scanned Michael's finger with a sort of hand-held machine, as Dr. Mallard and his assistant James Palmer examined him. "This is... Petty Officer Michael Kahale. He was an engineer."

"What'd you got Ducky?" Gibbs asked to the older gentleman inside the car inspecting the body.

"Well, he was in some sort of fight. Most of the bruises and cuts are from the crash, but not all of them. This car crash may be lethal, but it shouldn't have put some of these lacerations here. These bruises on the knuckles indicate that he was getting physically attacked. Also, these cuts on his arm, the downward ones, are also fresh, but deeper and indicate that his attacker may have been armed. At the speed this man must have been driving, to have caused such a disastrous wreckage, I'd say this poor boy was being hunted."

"Yeah," Palmer said, "unfortunately, he seemed to have gotten caught."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, it seems so. Let us turn him over, Mr. Palmer."

With ease of experience, they flipped the petty officer over on his stomach. The sight made Percy whisper a curse. McGee stood over, surprise written on his face. Tony mumbled a short, "Oh..."

"I believe," said Dr. Mallard, "that this young man has a very interesting story to share."

-διαφορετικό πρόσωπο και το χρόνο-

"I was just going on my usual run," the girl said, "I always get up at six to jog. And when I found him, I immediately called 911."

"Yes," Ziva nodded, "that was the right thing. We appreciate it. Truly. It was Kasey, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Okay, can you just fill this paper out, just so we know how to contact you if we have to?"

"Of course."

As Kasey filled out the form, Ziva peppered out a few more questions.

"You don't recognize him?"

"No," Kasey said, shaking her head.

"Did you happen to see anything, anybody? Is anything different from when you found it?"

"No, nothing, except you guys."

"Where do you work? Uh- do you work?"

Kasey let out an amused breath. "Yes. On weekdays, I work as a waiter at Ray's from eight to two, and then at the daycare center from three to... Oh my God..."

Ziva looked up and saw the girl staring at the body. She turned and saw that the body had been turned over. Long, bloody claw marks had ripped the man's back to shreds. Like a big dog had attacked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more please visit https://www.fanfiction.net/~scarpool

**Author's Note:**

> For more please visit https://www.fanfiction.net/~scarpool


End file.
